finchclaws story
by alphawolf381
Summary: follow finch claw through his lifes journy from kit to warrior in birdclan
1. prequil

Morning flight was laying in the nursery with her three other kits two she cats and a tom the had one mor kit to go acording to feather wind the medison cat she was one of the proud cats of bird clan her and the other warriors. alright push one more time morning flight said feather wind she gives one last push and it is a tom congrats morning flight four healthy kits two she cats and toms. she pads out of the nursery calling hawkstar there father he pads up and looks at the red kit this one shall be robin kit she looks at her sand colored kit and says i think she should be named thrush kit he nods and says the grey one should be pidgeon kit she looks at her youngest tom and says i wanna name him finch kit he looks like a finch bird a exellent choice morning flight i will inform the clan get some rest.


	2. cats of clans

birdclan she cats are bold

leader-hawkstar(featherpaws mentor)

deputy-robincall

warriors-robincall, hawkeye(hawkpaws mentor),featherspeed,eagleclaw,finchstorm,firetalon(robinpaws mentor),parrotsong,morningfeather,ravenheart

queens-morningflight(robinkit,thrushkit,pidgeonkit,finchkit)

elders-flightclaw,tigerfeather,feathercalm

apprentices-featherpaw,hawkpaw,robinpaw

medison cat-featherwind

fishclan

bass star-leader

fishclaw-deputy

swimfin,waterpelt,mudeye,deepthorn,drowncall,fishfood,fishclaw-warriors

queens-swimkelp

apprintices- none

medison cat-mossmouth

forestclan

leader-leafstar

deputy-lionroar(leafpaws mentor)

warriors-troatclaw,bonepelt,pineclaw,dirtpelt,ravenclaw

queens-deerspeed,snakeskin,tigersong(forestkit,lionkit)

apprintices-leafpaw

medison cat-timbershine


	3. finch kit

Finchkit wakes up the next day his siblings were on the edje of the den his mother a beautiful white she cat with dark blue eyes she looks down at him and says welcome finchkit go play with your siblings at the edge of the den i need to call your father to meet you all she stands up and pads out the den he tackles his sister pidgeon kit pinning her down giggling with fun while his brother robinkit was being chased by thrushkit there mother comes back soon enough with a scarylarge black cat with many scars and bright green eyes he looks at flinchkit who protects his sister with a atempted growl and hiss at the larger cat he chuckles got spirit doesnt he morning flight yes he does hawkstar finch kit relaxes at hearing the name hawkstar knowing thats the name there mother said before. he loudly mews are you our father to the large tom the tom chuckles and says why yes i am finchkit am i going to be as huge as you? curious little one isnt he? said hawkstar, she nods smiling lovingly at her mate and kits oh hawk star looks like you are needed.


	4. elders den

finch kit and his siblings then procede to run out of the nursery running excitedly to the elders den to hear some stories of there ancestors they mew at the entrance to see if anyone is in they hear a old scratchy voice saying come in kits come in to what do i owe the pleasure of having such strong young visitors? robinkit speaks we came to hear some stories about our ancestors. well then i would love to give you one lets see how about the clan journie before we were birdclan said tigerfeather? all the kits perk up excited to hear the story she starts by clozing her eyes trying to remember her apprintice hood back when she was tigerpaw and living in thunderclan before the great flood i remember it well i was still a apprintace back then me and my mentor lionblaze had just completed training in the training grouds i was extremly tired but still awake cause i still had to go hunt soon after but suddenly a great alarm went off in the camp a flood was coming through everyone quickly scurried to higher ground till the flood passed two moons later it was green leaf so we were able to catch pleanty of birds and lizards on the rocks we escaped too a few cats did not make it and would never be found well we then had to travel from the rocks and look at camp everything was gone we would never survive if all of us stayed we would have starved so half of the clan stayed in thunderclan and half of us left and eventualy split into three clans birdclan, fishclan ,and forest clan and that is how birdclan came to be we split into three to attract less attintion to the twoleg farms in the area your father was actually my first apprintice he was a very brave cat in his apprintice hood but thats another story for another time its time for you kits to go to your den and sleep for the night.


	5. hawkstars fall

hawkstar was flirting with mornig flight in his den while the kits were with the elders the couple did not get much alone time between his duties and the four kits, it was too soon to make more kits but he would for now though he needed to get ready to make a journy for it was a full moon tonight, the gathering would be soon he had to pick cats to stay. he know tiger feather and the other elders would, the deputy must stay, and it was too long of a journie for his mate she just had kits! no he would not have her leave this time. featherpaw hawkpaw and robinpaw should go it was there first gathering i know ill take ravenheart , hawkeye and fire talon with cats soon left and robincall had parrotsong and featherspeed hunt while they were gone the elders where educating the kits so morning flight stayed outside the nurcery they were a moon old now she was so proud of there growth and robin kit has been showing intrest in medison she would talk to hawkstar about that she hopes feather paw will be a good apprintace because if she is she may be made the next deputy after her mate retires from leadership robincall has learned so... she hears a growling noise behind her she doesnt even turn fully befor she is grabed by a red fox above the nursery she yowls in pain fighting the fox as best as she can thrush kit comes out of the elders den wondering what all the yelling was about the fox sees her and drops morning flight and pounces down apon thrushkit the kit scratches at his eyes trying to escape and suceeds before running back in the elders den with her siblings the elders protect the young kits with there life as morning flight and them bite and claw at the fox the other warriors quickly joined in the fox escaped the entrance and turned on morning flight and snapped her spine in two the others quickly killed the fox after but it was too late she was dead.

later that night hawkstar returned to camp with the others and found cats grieving around her body. the kits were too young to understand why there mother was not moving thank starclan they were eating prey, eagleclaw had descovered she was expecting kits but they would be here too late for these kits to nurse such a shame to loose there mother this was a huge loss to the clan thought featherwind.


	6. finchkits sorrows

hawkstar gathered his kits outside the leaders den soon after they finished grieving over his mates death though he was still grieving he had to be strong and help his young kits understand that their mother would not return and norture them no more.

hawkstar: kits i dont think you understand what death really is and the fact your mother will not come back robin kit looks up confused and says isnt she just sleeping really hard hawkstar?

hawkstar looks at the kits with tears no robin kit she isn't sleeping she's with starclan now. she will never come back he cries out.robincall wraps his tail around hawkstar comforting him and says for the kits to lay in the den for tonight.

the next morning hawkstar woke up and in his rage and blindness he declared a clan meeting and accused the remaining elders and warriors from the previous day to have been lazy about killing the fox that killed his beloved mate so he punished everyone of them to apprentice duties and extra patrols for two seasons before robincall finally got fed up him and the rest of the clan besides the medison cats and kits through a riot. hawkstar was killed instently off of the clan rock only the medison cat and his kits grived over his death.


End file.
